


Reward

by NotStrayghtKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, CCOOMMEENTT PPLLEEAASSEE, COMMENTT, Felix is baby, Help, I guess this is a studying or college au in some way idk, I'm braindead now, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Little Felix, M/M, Mia wanted me to write chanlix skkskskdf, OH AND FELIX IS A LITTLE, This Is STUPID, before they do, chan is daddy: not sexually or incest-ually if that's a word uhm-, comment, ill write about my screaming experience for you guys uwu, it hurts, kill me now, love you, love you all, now for actual tags skjadnaskjdnasjkdna, okay im annoying as hell, please comment and tell me if this is shit or ill scream, they're so cute, this is for Safia since I felt threatened by the amount of times she asked for little space, uwu overload, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStrayghtKids/pseuds/NotStrayghtKids
Summary: Felix worked hard for his test with the thought of Chan's reward in his mind. He recieves his reward, but what is it...?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Reward

Felix was sweating rivers. In his peripheral he could spot his pacifier and a little sticky note that read ‘My little Lixie can do this! If he passes, I’ll give him a biiiiigggg reward!’. 

  


His hands were clammy, his forehead presenting a layer of sweat as he rubbed his hands together and blew gently on them, closing his eyes and angling his head downward. The next thing to show up on his laptop would be a stepping stone to one of the happiest moments of his life, of a long moment of disappointment. As soon as he finished the test he had slipped into little space, the fear of failure forcing him into a state of fear and emotionally defenceless He felt so uncomfortable and vulnerable, alone and stressed from the stack of Korean studying books and 4 pages of notes he had made and re-read at least twice. He wanted to cry, he wanted to, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to be strong for his Channie. 

Felix leaned against the table and waited. 

He was waiting for one sound and one sound only, not giving a reaction to the constant bird songs or the creaking floorboards above. The godforsaken beep sounded throughout the whole apartment, only amplifying his stress.

To say Felix was nervous was an understatement. He was now sweating oceans, his pen and his phone slipping out of his hands due to the slippy liquid collecting itself in his palms. He closed his eyes again, thinking of it as temporary relief and leaning against the table. It felt like hours. It felt like so long that he eventually found comfort in the silence and allowed sleep to take him. 

**

The blonde boy jolted awake as a reaction to the immense force applied to his body. He cracked his eye open, giving a small glance to the desk and his switched off computer and then to the angelically sculpted face of the gods that belonged to his boyfriend. Despite having dated for a month of two after knowing each other years, they still discovered a childlike excitement from any skin-ship. “Lix, wake up sunshine~” the elder Australian cooed, Felix fluttering his eyes and groaning softly before raising his head from the desk. Chan letting out soft ‘aw’-ing sounds at his boyfriend as he blinked away sleep and his tired features contorted into a face of glee as he made sloppy grabby hands towards the older. 

Chan couldn’t deny the younger’s pleas for comfort, especially knowing how stressful a day Felix had had prior to this moment. He held out his arms and slowly approached the blonde, scooping him up from the chair and nuzzling his nose against the younger’s. Felix simply latched onto the older and wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled even further into the space above Chan’s collarbone, smiling widely as he did so. 

He felt the softness of the bed under his back and a shift in the material as Chan made them comfortable on the small bed. They pushed themselves together, enjoying each other’s warmth and entangling their legs as the older male twirled his fingers in Felix’s hair. 

“How was my baby today?” Chan asked in a singsong tone, pinching softly at the deep voiced boy’s cheek. 

“Lixie was waiting for the results, but he fell asleep. Sorry, Channie hyung…” 

“It doesn’t matter if you passed or not, baby. It matters that you tried your hardest. I’ll never be mad at you for trying, kitten.” Chan whispered as he carded a hand through the younger’s hair, rubbing his free hand against the boy’s back in comforting circles. “Let’s go see the results, yeah?” He mused, earning a hesitant nod from Felix. 

**

He let out a shaky exhale as he set himself down on Chan’s lap, cuddling himself and making himself as slow as possible as Chan turned on the computer, the screen coming to life after a short while. He noticed Felix becoming restless and tried to make the young boy relax. He was worried for the younger, he never took failure lightly. Not that he encouraged that sort of thing, he was adamant on teaching others that learning from failure and correcting your mistakes was the best way to improve your way of life, but Felix was one to be careful with. He often freaked out when he was unable to execute a sentence right and became an embarrassed mess, often Chan would have to console him and tell him that people wouldn’t mind most of the time, and they would just be content with the fact that he was trying. 

Felix closed his eyes and began to shift and squirm, only calming down and stopping when the older Australian linked their hands, interlacing their fingers and pressing a kiss to each knuckle, scratching the back of Felix’s ear softly. He had discovered this was one of the most effective calming methods after a night where the younger had been crying and fidgeting, unsettled by the fact that an older man had began yelling at him and waving his hands wildly, practically throwing the small boy into little space and causing him to erupt in bursts of unstoppable emotions. 

The image flashed on the screen, showing that Felix had set a standard for intermediate Korean learners, surpassing the previous high-scorer by 23 points. Felix gasped softly and Chan smiled widely, a soothing “You did it, baby,” slipping off his tongue as he engulfed the younger in a hug, pressing Felix’s into his chest gently and rocking them slowly. Felix lifted his head and held out his hand. 

Staring at it blankly, Chan began to ask what he was doing until the younger boy whispered out ‘Reward’ confidently. Chan’s mood instantly brightened again, reflecting the blinding smile on his face as he pressed his lips against the soft and plump ones of the younger Australian. Felix giggled as he wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck, pulling the older boy closer. Chan tried to pull back softly, teasingly asking Felix what he was doing. The younger boy simply pouted. "Claiming my reward", he whined. The couple resumed their gentle, but intimate kiss, feeling no sparks but feeling the giddy sensation that got them hyper that made itsself apparent whenever they got close. They could both agree that it was an amazing moment as Chan pulled out a warm cookie from his bag that was laying against the side of the desk. The two shared the cookie, placing soft kisses against each other’s noses between each bite. Felix loved this reward, he absolutely loved it. Heck, maybe he’d fake little space just to have the reward again. Well… He might not be getting one if Chan finds out what he did to get it. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always this is not proof read  
> PLEASE COMMENT  
> im tired now 
> 
> Instagram-  
> @hansanatizerr  
> @staymoments
> 
> Twitter-  
> @StayOnceMoments


End file.
